


Envy

by DestielIsReal



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, envy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsReal/pseuds/DestielIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short fan fiction I wrote for a contest. A destiel highschool AU. The theme was envy.<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Cas start going out. Everything seems wonderful until an envious Crowley steps into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> DESTIEL SEX SCENE OH YEAAAH ENJOY

Cas' phone buzzed during science class. "Hey. Meet me at the bleachers after school, -Dean" he smiled. Him and Dean had been flirting for a while now, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to hook up for real this time or not, but he was excited.  
"Castiel Novak what did I tell you about phones?" It was Mr. Keegan. "Um, sorry sir" Castiel replied awkwardly, switching off his phone. The next twenty five minutes of school was going to be dull.  
Castiel was relieved when the bell rang. He jumped out of his seat and made his way out of class and to his locker. He shoved his books into his locker and tried to close it. Thankfully, he was successful.  
"Hello Castiel" said a voice not so far away. It was ignorant and British. "Oh hey Crowley" Castiel replied, looking at the clock behind them. "So I was wondering if you uh.. Wanted to get some piz-" "I'm really sorry Crowley I can't talk right now I'm meeting up with Dean." Cas said, stuffing his books into his bag. "Dean? Winchester?" Crowley mocked. He felt cold and angry. "Yeah I'll uh, talk to you later okay?" Cas replied, not really listening to Crowley. He walked away, leaving the baffled British boy on his own. 

*at the bleachers*  
"Hey" Cas said, almost out of breath. "Oh hey" Dean replied, looking up from his phone. "You okay? You seem.. Exhausted" "no no I'm good I'm good" Castiel said before taking a seat beside Dean. "So.. Um Cas" "That is my name" Dean laughed. He loved when Cas was sarcastic. "I.. I like you." Dean confessed. His face went bright red. Castiel smiled. His heart starting racing. "I like you too Dean.." He replied awkwardly, though he didn't want it to be awkward. "Dammit okay I'll just say it" Dean shouted to himself, obviously annoyed. "Cas I've liked you for a really long time and I know I've hooked up with girls before but I want you. Only you. Will you please go out with me", he took a deep breath and felt his muscles relax. "Of course I will you idiot" Cas said, kissing Dean's tender lips. 

"Hey look at those queers!" One of Crowley's friends shouted, directing towards Cas and Dean. Crowley's heart sank. "You'll pay for this winchester. You'll pay"  
Crowley had always been envious of dean. In kindergarten, Dean always got the ball. In middle school, Dean always got picked first for sports. And in highschool, dean got the one guy Crowley liked. But Crowley wasn't going to let this last. 

 

"Nice place" he said, looking at the photos on the mantle place. "Hey hey no looking a baby photos" Dean said, pulling Cas away from the photo albums and closer to his waist. He gave Cas a soft kiss on the edge of his mouth and then went in closer. His lips tasted like strawberry and lime. Dean gripped Cas' waist, making sure there was no air between their hips. Cas could feel himself getting harder. "Dean" he whispered, separating their lips. Dean groaned. "Okay how about I buy you dinner AFTER" he smirked, whispering into Cas' ear. Cas felt more hot. He needed to get his clothes off, but more importantly, he needed Dean's clothes off. "Sounds good to me", Cas whispered, biting his lip. 

Dean guided Cas upstairs, holding his hand. He opened his bedroom door as they kissed. Their lips mingling together. He grabbed Cas and pushed him onto the bed. Castiel watched as Dean took off his shirt, which made him want Dean more.  
He jumped on the bed, putting Cas on top of him. He started unbuttoning Cas' white shirt. "Why can't you wear a normal t shirt like everyone else" Dean moaned, obviously struggling with unbuttoning his shirt. "I like to be different" Cas smirked, helping dean unbutton his shirt and throwing it on the floor. Cas could feel Dean getting hard under him. He stroked Dean's crotch as Dean moaned. "I can't wait any longer Cas" Dean moaned, kissing Cas' neck.  
Cas didn't understand what Dean meant until he was jumped on and was now under a very muscular, hot, Dean Winchester.  
"I need you Cas" dean moaned, kissing Cas' neck down to his hips. Cas groaned. He felt himself getting harder and harder. He wasn't sure if it was physically possible to get any harder. He let out a deep sigh when Dean unbuttoned Cas' jeans with his teeth. "So you can do that but you can't unbutton a shirt?" Cas asked, laughing. "Shut up or ill button them back up" Dean teased. Cas rolled his eyes and lied back down. He felt Dean grip his dick from his underwear and moaned. "Ohhhh" he moaned, lightly grabbing the sheets. Dean looked at Cas while stroking castiel's dick. He decided to have a little more fun.  
"Ooooh god oh my god" Cas moaned, grabbing the sheets harder as Dean put Cas' erect member in his mouth. "Ohh dean.." He moaned. Dean sucked a little but not too much. "Just a tease" he winked, going back up to Cas' mouth to give him a kiss. Cas moaned louder. "Deaaan" he sighed.  
Dean took off his pants and got on top of Cas. He slid his thumb into Cas before doing anything. He had to make sure Cas didn't get hurt. He kissed Cas harder. First at his mouth and then made his way back to his neck. When he was sure Cas was good to go he slipped his erect dick into Cas. "Deaaaaan" Cas moaned, gripped the back of Dean's hair. Dean went faster and faster. "Ohh god yes" Dean moaned. He gripped Cas' hips.  
It wasn't long until they both came. Dean rolled over and lied beside Cas. "I love you Cas" he sighed under his breath, but Cas didn't hear him.

 

It had been three weeks and the two boys had only got closer. Cas went over to Dean's regularly and sometimes they went out for a date.  
Little did they know someone was watching them.

"Hey you" Dean said, kissing Cas' cheek. "Hello Dean", Cas smiled. "Wanna come over to mine later?" He smiled. "Sure" Cas replied. The bell rang and Dean had to leave. "I'll see you after school then" He shouted, giving Cas a wink. "Bye!" Cas shouted back.  
"hello Cas", Cas jumped. Behind him was a very eager Crowley.  
"Oh uh hi Crowley" he replied, not really caring. "I was wondering if you want to get that slice of pizza today?" He said cheerfully. "Oh yeah uh sorry Crowley I'm going over to Dean's. Maybe next time yeah?" He said. "Yeah.." Crowley answered. "Maybe next time.." 

 

"Abbadon" Crowley yelled up the hallway. "What?!" She snapped. "I'm busy here a Crowley" "How would you like to earn 50$?" "What do I have to do?" She asked, turning to him. "I'll get to the details later, but for now all you need to do is break a certain couple up" "I'm listening.." Abbadon smirked. 

 

When school was finally over, Cas met Dean at the bleachers. He gave him a soft kiss and smiled. "You ready to go?" Dean smiled. "Of course"  
They walked back to Dean's house, hand-in-hand. 

Dean opened the door and let Cas go in first. They both walked into the kitchen. "Feel free to make some food or whatever" Dean said. "I gotta pee". Cas laughed as Dean ran upstairs.  
*buzz buzz*  
Cas turned around, Dean's phone was buzzing on the table. He ignored it the first time,but it kept going off.  
Cas walked over to the table.  
"Image (3) - abbadon"

"Abbadon?" Cas thought. Dean said they didn't talk anymore. Not after they broke it off. Cas checked the phone images. "Oh god" he yelled, dropping the phone. The last thing he wanted to see was Abbadon naked. "Wait a minute" Cas thought.  
"Hey cas you'll never believe what I just sa-" "don't". "what?" Dean asked. He was confused. Cas seemed distraught. "You fucking asshole. You lied to me" Cas yelled. "How could you do that to me!?" He yelled, his voice getting louder. "Woah Cas calm down what is happening!?" Dean replied calmly. "Why don't you look for yourself you asshole" he said as he shoved the phone over to Dean. "Woah what the hell" "oh don't even try Dean. You said you's two were finished. Well you know what? We're done." Castiel stormed out of the room. "Cas no wait it's not what it seems like!" Dean shouted. Cas turned back, tears in his eyes. "Stay away from me Dean. Just.. Stay away" 

*two days later*  
"Hey cas" Crowley said cheerfully. "Mind if I seat beside you?" He asked. "Whatever"  
"So what's up? How's life?" Crowley asked, though he already knew the answer.  
"Me and Dean broke up" Cas said, anger in his voice. "What? Oh no.. Why?" Crowley asked, sounding concerned. "Doesn't matter. Plus I don't want to talk about it." Cas looked away. "You know cas.. I'm here for you. Anytime you need it." Crowley replied, putting his hand on Cas' knee. Cas looked down at his hand, then back up to his face. "Thank you.. Crowley" Cas said, and he meant it. 

 

A few days went by and Crowley and Cas had been getting along really well. So well that Crowley decided it was time. He was going to ask Castiel out at lunch. 

"Hey Cas" Crowley greeted, happiness in his voice. "Hey Crowley! How's things going?" Cas asked. He felt better about the Dean thing now. Mainly because he hadn't seen Dean since the fight.  
"Great great.. Look Cas I wanted to ask you something.." Crowley said, looking around to make sure no one else was listening. "Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if you'd... Like to.. Yknow, go on a date... With me?" Crowley asked, awkwardly.  
Before Cas could reply, a punch came out of nowhere and hit Crowley in the face. The hallway went dead silent.  
"You son of a bitch.. YOU SON OF A BITCH" Dean shouted as Crowley dropped to the floor.  
"dean what the hell?!?" Cas shouted. "He broke us up! That envious bastard broke us up Cas! He payed Abbadon to send me dirty photos!" "Crowley.. Is that true?" Cas asked. "What? Of course not. Why would I do that to you Cas?" He lied. "Oh I don't know Crowley, why would you?" Abbadon answered, walking up to the boys. "We had a deal!" Crowley shouted. "Well what can I say? I sent the photos. That was my job. Plus dean have me a lot of cash to find some answers.." She said, smiling at Dean. "How could you.." Cas said, directed to Crowley. "You know, I thought we were actually friends Crowley." Cas choked up. "I love you Cas.. More than that asshole ever could. I needed you to see that" Crowley replied. "No. No because if you loved me you wouldn't of pulled this crap" castiel shouted, tears in his eyes. He walked away.  
Dean ran out after him. "Cas wait" he shouted. "I'm sorry" "why are you sorry Dean? You didn't do anything wrong." Cas muttered. "I love you Cas. I love you okay. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you over these past few days. I just needed to find out what happened. I was scared to see you mad at me. Please tell me you still love me too." He requested.  
"I.. I still love you Dean" Cas smiled. "I'll never hurt you, you know" Dean said. "Never"  
Cas lean in and hugged Dean's waist from the side. "Good" he whispered into Dean's neck.  
"Hey Cas.." Dean said. "Yeah?"  
"Let's go" "where?" Cas asked, confused. "My place. I still have to cook you dinner, remember?" Dean smirked. Castiel laughed. "Yeah you do,idiot" cas said as he kissed Dean.


End file.
